Avengers: World's Greatest Heroes
Avengers: World's Greatest Heroes is an American animated television series by Marvel Animation in cooperation with Film Roman, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers. The show debuted both on Disney XD and online in the fall of 2019. The series initially features a team based on the roster for the original Avengers, composed of Iron Man, Giant-Man, Hulk, Thor, Wasp, and Captain America, Nova is the newest member of the Avengers. Nova is the main eyes and ears of the viewer as he fights evil and saves the world with his teammates. Plot As the world's most dangerous super-villains are mysteriously freed en masse from the Raft, The Avengers Reassemble to take them down, but Loki has other plans, He assembles the seven most powerful and Dangerous villains together to from a team to take down the Avengers, The Masters Of evil and to help him hunt down the Infinity Gems so he can rule the Universe, So Teaming up with Nova, the Avengers travel across the world to search for the Infinity Gems before they fall into the wrong hands. Characters The Avengers Tony Stark / Iron Man: '''Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, He fights using a sturdy suit of armor with flight and various integrated mechanical weapons. '''Steve Rogers / Captain America: '''A World War II veteran and super soldier. He always puts duty and the mission above everything else, and has a tendency to take things too seriously. He fights with his unbreakable vibranium shield and hand-to-hand combat skills. '''Thor Odinson / Thor : '''The Norse God of Thunder and the future king of Asgard. He wields Mjolnir, an indestructible hammer that can control thunderstorms and lightning. '''Bruce Banner / Hulk: '''A gamma irradiated scientist turned monster. He has incomparable physical strength and a body that can withstand intense punishment. '''Janet Van Dyne / Wasp: '''The only female member of the Avengers. She is a fashion designer as well as superhero, and uses her small size and superior agility to outwit opponents. '''Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Giant-Man: '''A world famous scientist. He is the inventor of the Pym Particles, a superhero who can grow to giant size and can communicate with and control ants. '''Flash sentry/Nova: '''A teenage comic hero linked to the nova corps, an intergalactic Peacekeeping force, access to the nova force gives Flash superhuman strength, speed, Flight, Energy projection, Universal translation, Ability to survive in space, and the power to absorb energy directed against him and release it as gravimetric pulses and beams. The Villains '''Loki Laufeyson / Loki: '''The main antagonist. He orchestrated the plan to use the infinity gems to allow all the prisoners on the Raft to escape and to summon them in battle. In the aftermath, he disguises himself as Senator Robert Winters and takes over S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to find the Infinity gems scattered around the globe. He is the adopted brother and archenemy of Thor. '''Masters of Evil Baron Heinrich Zemo/Baron Zemo: '''The Masters of Evil's de-facto leader and arch foe of captain america, a gifted intellect, with certain scientific expertise, excellent marksmanship, and extensive training in hand-to-hand combat. He is also a highly accomplished strategist and leader. Helmut has circuitry in his headband designed to disrupt psionic manipulation. He carries various rifles, and sometimes carries a hand-held spray-gun for Adhesive X, the most powerful bonding agent ever invented. '''Todd Arliss/Tiger Shark: '''A member of the masters of evil and arch foe to The Wasp, He has Superhuman strength, stamina, durability and senses,Accelerated swimming speed,Razor-sharp adamantium teeth,Innate hunting instinct and has the ability to manipulate water to his will. '''Emil Blonsky/ the Abomination: '''A member of the masters of evil and arch foe of the hulk, he has Superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability, Regenerative healing factor, Underwater breathing via gills, Hellfire projection, Ability to enter suspended animation for a long period of time. '''Franklin Hall/ Graviton: '''A member of the masters of evil and an old foe of Thor, Has the ability to manipulate gravitons (the subatomic particles that carry the force of gravitational attraction) and anti-gravitons (similar particles but with opposite force and spin of gravitons). Graviton could surround any person or object, including himself, with gravitons or anti-gravitons, thereby increasing or decreasing the pull of gravity upon it. Hall was able to manipulate gravitons for various uses, including the projection of highly concussive blasts, formation of gravitational force fields and levitation, and had also been proven capable of generating gravitational fields in various objects, making them attract any nearby matter (or individuals) not heavy enough or physically strong enough to resist. By decreasing the pull of gravity beneath him, then manipulating its direction of effect, he could fly at any speed or height at which he could still breathe. However, by using his force field generation capabilities he could also breathe in space. By increasing the pull of gravity beneath his opponents, he could pin them to the ground, having made them too heavy to move, or cause sufficient gravitational stress to impair the normal functioning of the human cardiovascular system. He could also cause an inanimate object (such as a 1-foot (0.30 m) diameter rock) to radiate enough gravitons to enormously increase its own gravitational field, able to attract nearby matter and energy. Also has the ability to breathe a dark energy that can temporarily render his opponents blind. '''George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.: a member of the masters of evil and an old foe of Iron Man, has a mutagenic process that grants him superhuman intelligence, including a computer-like memory, the ability to scour and retain large databanks of information very quickly and solve abstract mathematical problems nearly instantaneously. He also has the ability to calculate the mathematical probability of any given event occurring; an ability so strong that it borders on precognition. However, his creativity remains at average human level. As MODOK, the character also has psionic powers enabling him to mentally control both individuals and large groups, and generate force fields able to withstand minor nuclear explosions. Courtesy of AIM technology, MODOK wears a headband that enables him to focus his mental power into a devastating beam. A side effect of the mutation was the growth of Tarleton's head to the point whereby his body can no longer support the weight, necessitating the use of an exoskeleton and hoverchair. The chair is equipped with a variety of weapons including missiles and lasers. Occasionally, Tarleton had the use of a giant humanoid vehicle that was proportionally sized to his head. Tarleton's organs also wear out quickly, necessitating the use of harvested clones, whose organs are used to sustain him. David Cannon/Whirlwind: '''a member of the masters of evil and an old foe of Giant Man, He is a mutant who possesses the ability to rotate his body around its lengthwise axis at great speeds, without impairing his ability to see, speak, or interact with his environment (for instance, pick up objects or change clothes). Although he can rotate at subsonic speeds he can only travel in a straight line for a limited time, or fly like a helicopter for an even shorter length of time. He possesses superhuman agility, reflexes, coordination, and balance, and often uses himself as a human battering ram. Whirlwind has the ability to focus air currents generated by his rotation into a jet stream powerful enough to blast a hole through a brick wall, as well as create a windscreen able to deflect matter as massive as a falling boulder. He also has the ability to create small tornadoes. Whirlwind wears full body armor. Since upgrading his armor, Whirlwind has added to his offensive capabilities via the use of two 10-inch-diameter (250 mm) hardened tool-steel sawblades mounted on metal wrist bracelets, which are driven by two DC servo-motors each and activated by palm switches. He also uses thrown shuriken and razor sharp jacks, whose damaging potential is greatly increased by the velocity of his whirling powers. '''Marcus Daniels/Blackout: '''A teenage member of the masters of evil and the arch foe of nova, has the power to tap into the Darkforce, a source of infinite dark energy, and to manipulate it in various ways. He could project Darkforce as concussive energy with tremendous force. Blackout could mentally open portals to and from the Darkforce dimension. He could create and control simple, solid geometric shapes from Darkforce, such as discs, cubes, spheres, cylinders, and planes. These objects absorbed energy directed against them, and would remain solid as long as he exerted conscious control over them. He could psionically levitate Darkforce objects, and could fly by riding on them. Blackout was mentally unstable due to his time spent in the Darkforce Dimension, and sometimes entered a nearly catatonic state. His control over Darkforce was dependent on his mental clarity, and would weaken when he was fatigued. Training with Moonstone allowed him to maintain his Darkforce constructs for a considerably longer period of time. Blackout wore a costume with circuitry that helped him confine the Darkforce within his body. The costume was designed by Dr. Abner Croit. Blackout had a master's degree in physics, especially in the study of radiation. S.H.I.E.L.D. '''Nick Fury: the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill: the right hand of Nick Fury Phillip Coulson: an agent Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clinton Barton/Hawkeye: an expert archer and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natalia Romanova/Black Widow: a spy and a top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Samuel Wilson/Falcon: an American superhero. He works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and is a longtime partner and friend of Hawkeye. The Fantastic Four Reed Richards/Mr.Fantastic: Scientific genius and leader of the fantastic four Sue Richards/Invisible Woman: Wife of Reed Richards and member of the fantastic four Johnny Storm/Human Torch: Brother of Sue Richards and the youngest member of the fantastic four Ben Grimm/The Thing: The Fantastic four's Resident powerhouse The X-MEN Charles Xavier/Professor X: a mutant with telepathic powers. He is the strongest telepath on Earth. Like many of his other incarnations, he is the founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters where young mutants can learn to use their powers, and founder of the superhero team The X-Men. Scott Summers/Cyclops: a mutant and the leader of the X-men Henry McCoy/ Beast: a mutant and member of the superhero team, The X-Men. Piotr Rasputin/Colossus: a mutant and a member of the superhero team, The X-Men. Robert “Bobby” Drake/Iceman: a mutant and a member of the superhero team, The X-Men. Noriko Ashida/Surge: youngest member of the superhero team, The X-Men. Ororo Munroe/Storm: a mutant and a member of the superhero team, The X-Men. James Howlett/Wolverine: a mutant and a member of the X-Men. He counts as one of the strongest members of the team. Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill/Star Lord: the leader of a group of outlaws called the Guardians of the Galaxy. Groot: Groot is an sentient alien plant who spends most of his time within a pot of soil. He appears to have a limited vocabulary, but his team mates can understand him. He can grow into a giant humanoid tree like being with superhuman strength. He is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Gamora. Rocket Raccoon: Born an ordinary Earth raccoon, the kit who would become Rocket was abducted by robot scientists from Halfworld, alongside his mother and siblings. The runt of his litter, Rocket displayed courage and heightened aggression, making him ideal for the robots' experiments in accelerating evolution. Genetically and cybernetically enhanced, Rocket, as the kit now called himself, rebelled at the experiments and freed his fellow test subjects. He is now a leading member of theGuardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer,Gamora and Groot. Gamora: Gamora is widely known at the most dangerous woman in the universe and skilled in the use of every weapon. She is is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongsideStarlord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot . Drax the Destroyer: Drax is a great fighter, but a bit of a loose cannon. He is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord,Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. Other Heroes Peter Parker/Spider-Man: The wisecraking, wall-crawling hero of New York, who gained his amazing powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Daniel Rand/Iron Fist: a superhero who specializes in martial arts. He learned sacred martial arts at K'un-Lun, in the Himalayas. Dr. Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange: the Sorcerer Supreme Luke Cage/Power Man: a super strong hero with unbreakable skin. Eric Brooks/Blade: a vampire hunter, When his mother was expecting him, she was bitten by a vampire. This made Blade a half-vampire "Daywalker", and gave him superhuman abilities that make him an excellent vampire hunter. The death of his mother at the hands of a vampire has made him determined to kill every single vampire in the world. His greatest enemy is the vampire leader Baron Blood. Wade Wilson/Deadpool: a mercenary who works for the highest bidder. Like many other incarnations, he is well aware that he is just a character in fiction. As such, he frequently breaks the fourth wall to address the audience, like complaining to the writing staff about the plot of the episode, demanding less screen time for the Avengers and more for him, and trying to take over the eye catch segments at the start and end of each commercial break. T'Challa/Black Panther: the king of Wakanda, and also the country's number 1 superhero. He takes his royal duty to protect his country and subjects from harm very seriously, and thus is loved and respected by his people. James Buchanan Barnes/Bucky: James Buchanan Barnes, nicknamed Bucky, was the young partner of Captain America during the Second World War. In their last mission together however, he was killed by Baron Zemo. In present day, Cap is still not completely over the loss of Bucky, and often compares his new partner, Nova, with him. Jim “Rhodey” Rhodes/War Machine: a friend of Tony Stark. At some point prior to the start of the series, Rhodey was given his own armored suit by Tony and became the superhero War Machine. Shiro Yoshida/ Sunfire: the greatest superhero of Japan. Carol Danvers/Ms.Marvel: A superhero with kree like powers and a former member of the avengers The vision: an android superhero and a former member of the Avengers Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: a powerful mutant and a former member of the avengers Pietro Maximoff/Quicksliver: fastest mutant alive and former member of the avengers Simon Williams/Wonder Man: Ionic-energized hero and former member of the avengers Scott Lang/Ant Man: the second hero to take on the role(after Hank pym), and a former member of the avengers HYDRA Johann Shmidt/Red Skull: Johann Shmidt, better known as the Red Skull, was one of the high-ranking Nazi’s during the Second World War. Due to a treatment with the same super soldier serum that gave Steve Rogers his powers, Red Skull gained superhuman strength and stamina, but the serum also disfigured his body to its current state and twisted his mind. After the fall of Nazi Germany, Red Skull became the leader of Hydra. A cold, calculating and manipulative villain, he quickly became one of the most feared supervillains in the world. Red Skull doesn’t fear superheroes or any other opponents. The only thing that truly scares him is the general rule that in this world, Evil can never triumph. Because of this, he made plans to destroy the whole world and create a new one in which evil would reign and good could never triumph. Brock Rumlow/Crossbones: one of the top agents of the terrorist organization Hydra, and the most loyal henchmen of the Red Skull. Eric Williams/Grim Reaper: a high ranking cybernetic Hydra agent. Arnim Zola: a brilliant Nazi scientist during World War II. He experimented with creating monsters to aid the Nazis and Hydra in their global conquest. Zola survived the war by downloading his brain into a robotic body with his face projected on a screen. Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra: the ruthless second-in-command of Hydra The Serpent Society Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra: Leader of the Serpent Society. Rachel Leighton/Diamondback: the only female member of the serpent society, her Powers and Abilities are Throwing gems. Burchell Clemens/Cottonmouth: a member of the serpent society, Cottonmouth's bionic jaw can dislocate far enough to fit a human head, and possesses sufficient strength to deform soft iron and crush cinderblock. The Wrecking Crew David Garthwaite/Wrecker: the leader of the Wrecking Crew after they gained super strength to cause some havoc. The Wrecker wields a four-foot long cast iron crowbar which has become virtually indestructible through extensive contact with his enchanted skin. The crowbar is a weapon of vast destructive . Eliot Franklin/Thunderbal'''l: a member of the Wrecking Crew, Thunderball possesses a highly durable wrecking ball, altered due to exposure to the Wrecker's power. The ball is attached to a four foot long chain and is capable of projecting electrical energy bolts. The wrecking ball, when thrown, can change its direction in midair and is capable of returning to Thunderball in a similar fashion as Wrecker's crowbar and Thor's hammer. '''Henry Camp/Bulldozer: a member of the Wrecking Crew, Bulldozer has a specially-made armored helmet, neck and shoulder apparatus that gives him added protection and invulnerability when ramming an opponent. The helmet partially affects his peripheral field-of-vision. Brian Calusky/Piledriver: a member of the Wrecking Crew, his hands are over-sized in proportion to his body that makes him more powerful than the other members of the Wrecking Crew, save The Wrecker himself. Other Villains Venom (Symbiote): the Venom Symbiote came to Earth in a meteorite, that fell to Earth a year prior to the events of the series. It was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and put in quarantine to prevent it from possessing a host, and in order to study it in hopes of controlling it. However, when the truck transporting the Symbiote to another laboratory got into an accident and Spider-Man came to the rescue of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents inside, the symbiote managed to bond with him. Possessed by the symbiote, Spider-man became extremely violent and vicious in his crime-fighting ways, not caring for the safety of both criminal and civilian alike. Eventually, he even began attacking his fellow superheroes and civilians, forcing The Avengers and Black Widow to fight him. Eventually, they were able to separate the Symbiote from Spider-Man by deploying the Symbiote’s one weakness; loud sound. Unfortunately, this was not the end of it, because soon afterwards the symbiote bonded with The Hulk, turning him into a hulking, monstrous Venom, physically identical to the Eart-616 Eddie Brock version of Venom. Spider-Man, now freed from the symbiote, joined the other heroes in fighting the Hulk-Venom. By once again deploying loud sound, namely that of a church bell, they were able to seperte the symbiote from The Hulk, capture him in a tube, ending the menace of the alien costume. Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo: a Russian villain who faced Iron Man many times, being a prisoner in the Raft. When he escapes along other super villains, he battle the Avengers at a construction site and lost. Raven Darkholme/Mystique: a shape-shifting mutant villain. Ultron: an Android created by Dr. Henry Pym. It was Tony Stark who suggested to Hank Pym to use human brainwaves and inserting them into an android, thus creating Ultron, but soon Ultron's programming eventually causes him to believe the best way to maintain peace to destroy humanity. Dormammu: a demonic entity that rules over the Dark Dimension. He wields great magical powers. He has already conquered several other realms, and imprisoned their inhabitants in the Dark Dimension. Most of the time, he appears as a giant, living flame, but he can assume a physical form resembling that of his Earth-616 counterpart when needed. Mandarin: one of the strongest supervillains in the world, and an archenemy of Iron Man. Dr. Curtis Conners/the Lizard: Dr. Curt Connors is the lead scientist at Empire State University Labs. He is an expert in biology along with his wife Dr. Martha Connors. He has a son Billy Connors who hangs about the Lab with them. Dr. Connors lost his arm while working as a surgeon in the United States Army and has a functioning mechanical prosthetic arm. Dr. Connors is obsessed with uncovering the secrets of reptilian limb regeneration and creates a serum made of modified lizard DNA. He injects himself with it frequently to help re-grow his arm. In a fight in the Lab betweenSpider Man and the former electrician Max Dillon / Electro, one of the vials is hit by Electro's electricity, amplifying the DNA within the serum. As a result of injecting the altered Lizard serum, Connor's arm re-grows as expected. However, Connors is later fully transformed into the Lizard. In the Lizard's can't talk, yet he was also acts purely on animalistic instincts. Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai: The Silver Samurai is the greatest villain of Japan. From behind the scenes, he basically runs the entire country. He has a large army of ninja at his disposal. Despite being a villain, he does follow the samurai code of honor. He is also a longtime enemy ofTony Stark, whom he considers a rival and worthy opponent. It’s unknown how he and Stark ever became enemies. At some point in the past however, Stark rescued Silver Samurai’s sister from an attack by a rival crime organization. This allowed Silver Samurai to overthrow his rival and become the greatest crime lord of Japan. Carl Creel/The Absorbing Man: Carl "Crusher" Creel was a criminal and enforcer who was exposed to Gamma Radiation much like the Hulk. The radiation gave him the ability of becoming the material he touched at will. Allowing him enhanced strength and the ability to shape shift as well. Fin Fang Foom: one of the Makluans who crashed to Earth in the same ship that the Mandarin acquired his rings from. However, he was sleeping when the Mandarin arrived and failed to stop the Mandarin from acquiring the power gems. Foom agreed to a limited partnership when he found himself unable to retreive the gems from the Mandarin by force. However this partnership was destined to fail when the other Makluans who came to Earth decided they were ready to leave. Foom called in the favor Mandarin owed him and opened a portal to hishomeworld. The Mandarin fought back when he realized what the Makluans really wanted and the portal was sealed with the invading Makluans banished to their homeworld. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus: one of Spider-Man's major enemies. Victor Creed/Sabretooth: a mutant, He is very barbaric and ruthless in his behavior, and loves causing mayhem and destruction just because he can. He is a long time enemy of wolverine. Esteban Corazón de Ablo/Diablo: an Alchemist and a super villain Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: Spider man"s arch enemy Cain Marko/Juggernaut: Stealing the untold power from the ancient Gem of Cyttorak, Cain Marko became The Unstoppable Juggernaut and went straight to the home of his hated half brother Charles Xavier to show him just how powerful he was. He battle both the X-men and the avengers. Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger: Obadiah Stane was once a business partner of Tony Stark, until one day he stole Tony’s Iron Man technology to make his own suit of armor and become the supervillain Iron Monger. Since that day, he has been one of Tony Stark’s primary opponents. Donald Gill/Blizzard: a supervillain whose powers are all centered around ice and cold. Max Eisenhardt/Magneto: Max Eisenhardt, better known as Magneto, is one of the strongest Mutants in the world. In the past, he and Professor X used to be friends, but their different views on how the releationship between mutants and humans should be drove a wedge between them. Whereas Professor X wants to build bridges and have Humans and Mutants co-exist, Magneto firmly believes that Mutants are the future and humans will never accept them. Ronan the Accuser: Ronan is the Kree Empire's Public Accuser and a long time foe of the avengers and the Fantastic Four. John Falsworth/Baron Blood: a vampire lord, and leader of a clan of vampires. Among the vampires in the world, he is known to be one of the most sadistic ones. He and his clan not only drain their victims of their blood, but also take particular pleasure in tormenting them first. He is one of the greatest enemies of the vampire hunter Blade, and has in the past also fought several times against Captain America. Bi-Beast: a huge android with tremendous physical strength. He has two heads place atop of each other, each with a distinct voice and personality. Marco Scarlotti/Whiplash: A long time foe of iron man, Whiplash has cybernetic hands, that are capable of extending linked chains that can then be electrified. Tony Masters/Taskmaster: one of the worlds best assassins and mercenaries. He has a photographic memory which allows him to learn instantly and copy anyone's moves of fighting styles. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and took training from them and acquired equipment. He then was betrayed by Nick Fury and decided to someday take revenge on him. John Horton/Griffin: a surgically-altered supervillain resembling a griffin. Elihas Starr/Egghead: A long time enemy of Giant man Attuma: A evil warlord of atlantis. Count Nefaria: Super-powered leader of the maggia Max Dillon/Electro: one of spider man's long time foes Enchantress: The long time foe of Thor Executioner: the long time foe of thor Klaw: The master of sound and a long time foe of the Black Panther Thanos: The Mad Titan and the final foe the avengers fight in the series finale. = Supporting Characters Pepper Potts: '''a personal assistant of Tony Stark aka Iron Man of Stark Industries. '''Odin Borson: Odin is the ruler of Asgard and father of Thor. He is also the adoptive father of Loki, whom he adopted after the latter was orphaned in a war. Henry Gyrich: U.S. Government Liaison to the Avengers Howard Stark: Father of tony Stark and the founder of Stark Industries. Jane Foster: a paramedic and a friend of thor Twilight sparkle: Flash Snetry/Nova's Girlfriend Sif: an Asgardian warrior and an old friend of thor Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross: an old enemy of the Hulk and a General in the Air Force. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross: the daughter of general ross and lover of the hulk Clay Quartermain: a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Jimmy Woo: a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell: a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Abraham Erskine: a scientist during World War II Balder the Brave: a friend of thor Beta Ray Bill: Friend of thor Chester Phillips: a World War II general T'Chaka: the father of T'Challa Betty Brant: a reporter for the Daily Bugle Heimdall: the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian sentry of Asgard who stands on the rainbow bridge Bifröst to watch for any attacks to Asgard. John Jonah Jameson: the publisher or editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle. Joseph "Robbie" Robertson: a high-ranking editor at the New York newspaper The Daily Bugle and a close friend and confidant of publisher J. Jonah Jameson, acting as a voice of reason in Jameson's campaign to discredit Spider-Man. Episode list 1.The Mightiest of Heroes return, Part 1: the villainous Loki suddenly appears above the Raft and releases all of the super villains on the island, can the newly formed avengers stop him? 2.The Mightiest of Heroes return, part 2: as as the other superheroes try to deal with the crisis on the island, S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters is also attacked by super villains, prompting Nick Fury to step into action. 3. The Mightiest of Heroes return, part 3: with the help of the newly member of the team, nova, the avengers save the day. but, Loki gets away with the 7 most dangerous super-villains in the world to help him find the Infinity Gems so he can rule the world, but The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. intercept his plans.The Avengers remain together to battle Loki and his team.To stay close to each other they set up their base in Avengers Tower. 4. Re-enforcement Hawkeye 5.Along Came a Spider 6.Behold...The Vision! 7.Widow's Sting 8. Ultron-5 9.To Rule Atlantis 10.Egg-Streme Vengeance 11.Showdown! The Silver-Donned Samurai 12.The Unstoppable Juggernaut 13.Masters of Evil 14.The Man Who Controls the Whips of Darkness 15. X-Men vs avengers 16.Guardians of the Galaxy 17.Together With the Guardians 18.Welcome to Wakanda 19.Welcome to the Kree Empire 20. To Steal an Ant-Man 21.Bring on the Bad Guys 22. the Fantastic Four vs the avengers 23. A New Avenger? 24.Final Battle! Loki Vs. The Avengers Part 1 25.Final Battle! Loki Vs. The Avengers part 2 26.Final Battle! Loki Vs. The Avengers part 3 27.A Brand New Red Terror! 28.Nightmare in Red 29.The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill 30.By the Numbers 31.Ghosts of the Past 32.The Dark Avengers 33.The Black Spider-Man 34.Weakness of the Venom Symbiote 35.Night of the Vampires 36.Blade's Heartless Decision 37.Enter Magneto 38.Earth and Fire, Part-One 39.Earth and Fire, Part-Two 40.Command Decision 41.Doctor Strange 42.Powerless 43.Winter Soldier 44.Hail, HYDRA 45.Acts of Vengeance 46.Avengers Disassembled 47.The Ultimate Strategy of the Red Skull 48.The Hero Alliance 49. Thanos Rising 50. Thanos Triumphant 51. Avengers Forever Part 1 52. Avengers Forever Part 2 = Category:The Avengers Category:Superheroes Category:Disney XD Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:TV Shows based on comics